


【承花】势均力敌以外的状况 01

by apzuixx



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki - Fandom, Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 承花, 空条承太郎 - Fandom, 花京院典明 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzuixx/pseuds/apzuixx





	【承花】势均力敌以外的状况 01

夜里第三次被护士的敲门声叫醒，“医生，急诊请会诊。”花京院努力把头从办公桌上抬起来，抬手擦擦不存在的口水，眯眼模糊着看表，凌晨三点四十八。整理好白大褂挂上听诊器，一路小跑到门诊楼。出了住院部花京院才感觉到三月份夜晚的风对于白大褂里只穿了件衬衫的自己来说还是过于冷了，他吸吸鼻子裹紧工作服加快了脚步。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，花京院总算离开了急诊，两个眼袋快要掉到胸口，后颈酸痛到像是有石头压着。他边走边打了个大大的呵欠，泪眼婆娑的溜达回呼吸内科。

熬过交班查房，花京院换下白大褂一心想着回家洗个澡赶紧睡觉。同事波鲁那雷夫和阿布德尔出国旅行一个月，不仅把狗托给自己照顾科里还少了俩人上班，两人的病人被平分给了剩下的医生，倒班的频率比以前快，花京院觉得自己大量的夜班加上平日里糟糕的作息和饮食习惯怕不是迟早要死在工作岗位上。就自己现在这个状态还能安全开车回家吗，花京院边敲打着太阳穴边拿起风衣，还没走出办公室，就看主任迎面走进来。怕是要加班了，花京院感觉自己的心电图在这一瞬间变成了一条直线，心如死灰却还是满脸假笑的问道：“怎么了主任？”  
“典明啊，咱们院领导有个外孙，临床呼吸系统研究生，下周一过来实习了。本来历届实习生都是阿布德尔做的带教，这不是赶上他正好出国了，所以你看，这孩子给你带怎么样？”主任笑意盈盈，字面上写出来是个问号语气却是陈述句。下周一，后天不就是下周一么？您都来直接跟我讲了还问我怎么样，我能说不愿意替上面带小孩么？那我这工作还想不想要了？花京院内心诽腹八百字小作文，脸上做出一副困扰的样子来：“不太好吧主任，我这才工作几年啊就带实习生，既不会讲课也没啥经验不是，咱们科里名牌学校出国深造回来的那么多，我看还是换个人吧？”  
“哎呀没多大事，他其实就来走个过场混张证明，才实习三个月，大不了你熬过这个月等阿布回来了再把同学推给他。再说做带教还有额外奖金，就平时看病让他一边站着听，查房之类的都带着他，咱们内科又不用上手术，领导那边过得去就行。”主任大手一挥，拍拍花京院肩膀，“就这么定了啊典明，好好干。”  
得了，玩折。花京院郁闷的穿上风衣，困意一扫而光，一想到不擅长和学校里养尊处优出来的天真烂漫小孩相处的自己休班回来之后就要带个学生，还是个和领导沾亲带故的，接这么块烫手山芋他这两天怕是睡觉都要惊醒。真是倒了霉，花京院恨恨的把车钥匙怼进锁孔，轰油门的声音在安静的地下车库回声巨大，这两天我可要好好休回本儿，他点上一支烟猛吸一口。如果挡风玻璃能倒映出他的样子，花京院大概就能看到现在他自己的脸有多臭。

在家爆睡到下午五点的时候，花京院饿醒了。家里暖气开的很足，他裸着上身去厨房倒水，盘算着一会吃点什么。手机闪了闪，他边喝水边瞄了一眼屏幕，一个约炮软件上前炮友发来的消息，说自己有事正好来了花京院的城市，问他晚上有没有空。空是有的，不如说还很多，就是因为工作繁忙很长时间没出去运动他不太想的起来是谁了，毕竟以前玩的开的时候炮友可不止一个。花京院抱着手机盯着对方的海星头像努力回忆了下这位炮友下半身的实力，不行，完全想不起来，不过有的吃总比没有强，既然以前约过还没删好友那就肯定差不到哪去。一想到下周的悲惨命运，花京院立马回了条ok老地方见。  
简单冲了个澡换了身行头，花京院驱车前往约好的酒吧，在入冬之前自己还都是这里的常客，该死的流感让他已经近四个月没有娱乐活动了，每天过着家和医院两点一线的生活，酒吧空气中熟悉的味道让他整个人都放松下来，走到吧台自己以前常坐的位置和伙计打了个招呼。  
“妈妈咪呀，这不是花京院吗！”一头金发的调酒师转过身来对上那撮熟悉的刘海儿，他探过身子拥抱花京院，“还是老规矩？”  
“对。”花京院咧嘴笑了，“好久不见，西撒。”调酒师手上忙着，眼睛瞟着花京院：“我们的花京院大医生今天怎么有空光临了？终于休年休了吗？”  
“怎么可能，下了夜班出来散散心，正好在这约了人而已。”边说边点了支烟，刚衔到嘴边吸了一口，一只手伸过来从他唇间把烟抽走了。花京院转头顺着手向它的主人看去，看到了那双似曾相识的绿眼睛。  
“花京院，”眼睛的主人说话了，“抱歉来晚了。”  
哇这个混血风格长相的确是我的type啊，身高得有一米九了吧，怪不得我以前会和他上床，今天真是来对了。花京院内心疯狂碎碎念，表面上云淡风轻的说了句我也刚到并礼貌的为这位帅哥点了杯酒露出营业式的笑容。  
当然，天知道他内心要high爆了。

两杯酒下肚，花京院的头有点晕，他酒量本身就不好，来酒吧也多半是喝度数低果汁含量高的，今天大概是有过度工作昼夜颠倒的加成，疲惫困意和酒劲在脑袋上三花聚顶。他趴在吧台上，把脑袋圈在胳膊里，扭脸看着旁边这个混血男人，他多大了？比自己小是肯定的，二十五六的样子？是做什么的，家住哪，哪国混血，就是有点闷不爱讲话，花京院半阖着眼睛目光几乎将那人的侧脸舔了个遍。大概是被热切地注目了太久，男人转过来，低头贴近花京院，在他耳边小声道：“再喝的话一会别硬不起来。”花京院的脸瞬间涨得通红，脑子清醒大半，好啊你，长得挺好看说话真是很不中听啊，小朋友，今天就让你见识一下不尊重前辈的后果。支起身子凑近对方，花京院的手指顺着男人的喉结，锁骨，胸口，小腹，一路摸下去停在肚脐下三寸的地方画着圈：“你才是，最好不要体力不支了到最后让我来善后。”呼吸扑在对方脸上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，抬眼就是对方宝石般的眸子，映着吧台顶灯和高脚杯折射的光。我大概会溺死在里面吧，花京院突然感觉呼吸困难起来。不是因为他，是烟抽多了，他给自己找理由，同时几乎感受到了自己飙到140的心率。轻轻张开嘴对方的唇就贴了上来，带着薄荷味充斥花京院的口腔。再怎么不清醒花京院自觉接吻这件事他目前还没能遇到能和自己实力相当的对手，他在心里几乎笑出了声，灵巧的舌头很快让两人攻守转变，花京院轻而易举的在对方口腔里攻城略地并插上战旗。  
对方的手攀上花京院的腰顺势将两人距离拉的更近，花京院眯缝着眼睛看他的眉骨山根鼻梁，长得真好看，接吻的时候也跟个大理石雕塑似的，今天是真的赚了，看在自己心情好的份上就算后天见到的实习生再蠢也稍微对他好点吧。下嘴唇突然被人咬了下，花京院略带埋怨的瞪过去，脸上写满了你这人行不行啊。“是你先走神的。”男人挑衅似的抬抬眉毛，手还捏了捏花京院的腰，顺着腰线就往下滑往衣服里伸。花京院抓住他的手：“换地方。”


End file.
